Wizards of Waverly Place: Wizard Warriors
by GaurdianRY
Summary: Another of my epic gender defying stories! This one explores the wizard world army mixed with romance and of course music! When the Russo family houses wizard warriors will things ever be the same? If you liked my HM story this'll be great!


_**Author D.J.J: Konichiwa happy reader friendly people! I return with yet another edge of seat grabbing story! So I had a fallout with Hannah Montana, then a fall out with Sonny With a Chance after meeting Demi Lovato... So my new love is Selena Gomez! Yes Applaud, any ways so one night I had a dream! A dream of wizards! So here is my dream on... Er... Screen/paper and I hope you all enjoy it as much as you have my other stories! Please comment! Also as of August 10, 2008 Alex Russo is "16 years old," Justin Russo is "17 years old," and Max Russo is "13 years old." Just clearing things up.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place, it is a **__**Disney Channel Original Show**__** created by **__**It's a Laugh Productions**__**. All characters and use of them is completely fictional, and none of the content is intended to offend anyone. Reader discretion is advised.**_

_**-Tribeca Prep, 10:45AM-**_

A young sixteen year old dark brunette walked through the doors of her high school, her appearance was messy and her eyes were a bit swollen, having just woken up and rushed off to school by her parents she walked over to her long time friend. The brunette, almost red head, turned immediately hearing the shuffling foot prints.

"Hey Alex!" the young girl said with a bright shinning smile on her face

Alex squinted, her face as if the light was blinding her vision, she reached out in front of her and touched the brunettes' face, pinching and tugging on her cheeks before letting go.

"Oh Harper..." Alex said running her hand through her bed head hair

"You could tell it was me by touching my face?" Harper asked a bit surprised at her dearest friend new talent.

"No I knew it was you cuz no one else would let me do that to them without complaining."

Alex made her way over to the row of lockers, looking for hers before beginning to put in her combination.

"Oh... Alex why are you late? And what's wrong with your eyes?" the concerned girl asked.

"Late? This is early," Alex scoffed a laugh with a smile and opened her locker pulling a stack of pancakes and a bottle of syrup, "My dad blinded me by opening the curtains and letting the bright light hit my face, I'm literally still blind!"

Harper was tempted to ask about the pancakes but decided against it, she was more than 100% sure it had something to do with magic, and the brunette didn't think she was prepared to know if her hypothesis was correct.

"Alex, classes start at eight am... It's ten forty-five... Aren't you two hours and forty-five minutes late?" Harper asked as she held onto her books.

"Your point is?" Alex asked as she made her famous _'Duh!'_ face and pushed a fork into her pancake stack.

"Alex Russo" came a booming voice from behind her.

A portly, blading, bolo tie wearing fellow appeared from around the corner of the school hallway. He was carrying a clipboard pressed tightly against his chest as he watched the young her take a bite of her pancakes and turn slowly. He raised an eyebrow and turned his wrist to look at his watch.

"Mr... Laritate... How nice to see you this morning... Pancake?" Alex offered with a smile that screamed innocent.

"No thank you Miss Russo, and good afternoon, maybe you can use some free time to learn to read a watch, so mosey on over to detention after class today... Two hours, see you there buckeroo" Mr. Laritate said as he handed her a detention slip.

"Yes sir Mr. Laritate sir... You are justly fair, honest, and an amazing cowboy" Alex said trying to butter up the old fellow.

"Tisk! tisk! No worming your way out of this one, I'll see you there today or I'll see you every day, which I may possible see either way, now giddy-up to class," he added and with that he left.

"Oh Alex... I told you you were late," Harper said as she placed her hand on Alex's shoulder.

Alex rolled her eyes, "At least I'm in time for art class, Pft!" she said smiling and laughing a bit.

"Well..." Harper said knowing better than to blow off Alex's good mood.

"Well? Well what? Harper! Well What?" Alex asked starting to go into a bit of a panic, she shoved her pancakes back into her locker and slammed it shut.

"Well Justin and the Alien Language Club are making a presentation today next period... So your going to have to miss art class..." Harper responded biting her lower lip and waiting for the worst possible reaction from her best friend.

"WHAT?!" Alex asked in a loud voice, almost a yell but more in disbelief

"Gongaga Alex" a quirky young man with light brown hair said as he stood next to a more sour looking boy the same age as the quirk.

"Hello Alex" the latter of the two said as he smirked and stared at Alex Russo.

"Justin...." Alex said as she glared at him.

"Hi Zeke!" Harper said as she waved frantically at the quirky boy.

"Gnak Harper!" Zeke responded with a smile.

"Glad to see you finally rolled out of bed Alex... I'm surprised your here so early," Justin said as he smirked.

"Yeah well... I really didn't have a choice, someone tipped off dad I was still asleep, and what's worse is that that same someone has a stupid assembly for stupid Alien Language club!" Alex retort as she crossed her arms.

"Alien Language Club is not stupid!" Zeke said as he pointed at Alex a bit threateningly, but with the charisma of Zeke, it was not well played.

"Alien Language Club is stupid... Not like Scrap Booking club," Harper agreed as she nodded and held her books.

"Anyways...! We have an important announcement to make and everyone should know, Mr. Laritate agreed," Justin said as he shifted his weight from one leg to another.

"Oh yeah, everyone's eager to hear about your new third member," Alex said laughing as she started to walk away.

"Hey where are you going?" Justin asked as he took a few steps towards her.

"Home... There's no art class, there's no reason for me to be here, Pft!" Alex said as she started to leave again.

As she headed towards the door Mr. Laritate stepped in front of the door and gave her a look, Alex smiled and turned around with a mortified look on her face. Justin had a giant grin on his face.

"This isn't over," Alex said as she walked passed Justin and grabbed Harpers' hand tugging her towards the Auditorium.

_**-Tribeca Prep: Auditorium, 11:00pm-**_

Alex had attempted to sit in her usual seat in the back, near the corner and closest to the exit, but Mr. Laritate was well ahead of her and ushered her to the front of the rows of chairs. Harper happily trudged along to her usual seat, front and center.

Alex made a face and then slowly sat down next to her friend, "Isn't this exciting Alex?" Harper asked as she smiled her broadest toothiest smile.

"Yeah, I can hardly wait..." Alex responded sarcastically as she groaned and tried to slip her Ipod on, but Justin passed by her and snatched it away, "Oh come on!" she complained.

Justin climbed onto the stage and pocketed the Ipod, Zeke joined him briefly afterwards, taking the mike Justin looked out onto the hundreds of faces.

"Uhm... Hello everyone... I'm Justin and this is Zeke, we are the President and Vice President of the Alien Language Club" Justin started talking awkwardly into the mic, he had forgotten how embarrassed he was to speak in front of a crowd.

"Hello Tribeca Prep! Whooo!" Zeke screamed smiling

"Uh, yes, thank you Zeke," Justin said looking a bit shocked and embarrassed, "Any ways, the reason that we called this assembly is because we have very exciting news... Tribeca Prep will be entered in a competition against other schools in our district."

There was a loud groan throughout the auditorium, Justin looked around shocked and confused.

"Oh! Justin, mention what the prize is!" Zeke said smiling and jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh right," Justin said looking from Zeke to the audience, "The prize for the competition is a concert at the school with the following bands: Dark Shadow, Tears of Blood, and **Don't Ask**"

There was a loud gasp and uproar, and now even Alex was interested, she adjusted herself in her seat and looked a bit confused.

"Yes, I know we all love Tears of Blood," Justin said which was followed by: _"Tears of Blood Suck! __**Don't Ask **__Forever!!!"_ and about a million paper balls thrown at him, "Any ways, as much as we would love to see those bands, our number of members isn't enough to participate in the contest. So we have placed a sign up sheet in all the buildings and will announce the meeting date over the P.A. system on Monday morning."

With that the assembly was shortly over and Alex rushed over to the closest sign up sheet and looked. All ten pages were filled up, she frowned and then headed to look for Justin. She spotted him and rushed towards him, "Justin!"

Justin spun around smiling, "Yes Alex? Run out of space to sign up?" he asked handing her a pen.

"No, I came to see how you got Mr. Laritate to lie for you to get people to join your dumb club!" Alex retort crossing her arms.

"It's not a lie it's true, go to the Tears of Blood website and you'll see the link to **Don't Ask**s' website that explains the contest."

"Why don't I just go to the **Don't Ask**s' website? I have that bookmarked, Pft!"

"Because Tears of Blood is amazing! Why would I go to Don't Gags' website?" Justin asked using a weird voice when pronouncing _'Don't Gag,' _knowing completely well that was not the bands name.

Alex smiled and scoffed slightly, "Justin have you heard **Don't Ask**? Cuz if you did you'd like them, you'd like them a lot!"

"If you say so Alex, I'm just happy so many people are joining Alien Language Club," Justin said as he grinned and started to walk away.

_**-Waverly Sub Station: The Wizard Lair, 4:00pm-**_

"Alright Alex, why are we here and what's your crazy plan?" Harper asked as she took a seat on a sofa chair in the lair.

"What makes you assume I have a crazy plan?" Alex asked looking innocent from the magic book, she laughed and shook her head, "Who am I kidding I totally have a plan, Pft!"

Harper rolled her eyes and sighed watching Alex, "Alright, let's hear it," she said as she sighed and rested her chin on her hand.

"Ok, so I'm gonna use a spell from the magic book to find the best alien language speaker and have them join our school club that way we'll win for sure!" Alex said as she smiled and pulled out her wand.

"So instead of studying and joining the club, or just letting Justin and Zeke teach a whole bunch of other students, your going to cheat and strip someone of their normal life for your own selfish reason?" Harper asked summarizing.

Alex stared at Harper and then nodded, "Yeah! That's exactly what I'm doing," Alex smiled as she started to wave her want around, but just as she was about to speak an older man a bit on the husky side walked into the lair.

"AAH! Stop right there young lady" the man said as he stopped and pointed, behind him was Justin and a younger boy with shaggy brown hair.

"I wasn't doing anything, just stretching with my wand in my hand..." Alex said as she pretended to stretch, "See all done stretching..."

"I wasn't apart of this!" Harper yelled as she ran off and out of the wizard layer as fast as she could.

Everyone watched her go before making a confused look, "Anyways... Alex take a seat, I got some big news!" the older man said.

"Big news? Bigger than my one hundred percent score in statistics?" Justin asked as he sat down on the small couch in the lair.

"Yes! Bigger than that," their father said as he smiled

"Hey I could get one hundred percent static but you don't hear me showing off," the younger boy said as he pulled out his wand

"Max I said statistics not static," Justin tried to explain as he watched the younger boy, Max, wave his wand around.

"Staticus Max-icus!" Max said as he flicked his wand releasing an electrical charge that flung itself towards his body.

Suddenly everything in the room was shaking, slowly inching towards Max. Everything was moving towards Max, including Alex and Justin.

"Max!" Alex and Justin yelled as they tried to keep their ground and not be pulled towards their brother.

Of course it was pointless of them to try, soon they were both plastered onto their brother, and everyones hair was sticking straight up. Alex looked pissed while Justin just looked annoyed.

"Max... I'm going to kill you!" Alex said as she struggled

"Oh no, then I'll never find out what the surprise is!" Max said as he waved his wand again and the static depleted, Justin and Alex dropped to the ground as their brother ran off behind their father.

"Alright calm down, sit down so I can tell you!" the older man said pushing Max towards the couch.

All three were sitting down watching their father, "Alright, for the next few weeks we've been volunteered to house some very special guests-" he began.

"Oh great moochers... Like we don't have enough of those around" Alex said scoffing.

Justin and Max both looked at Alex, raising their eyebrows in question.

"What? I meant Harper not me!" she retort.

"They're not moochers, they're guests! It's a big honor to have them stay here! They're like basically the entire wizard army, cuz they are!" their father smiled a giant goofy smile he usually did.

"Well dad I don't mind sharing my room with the guys," Justin said smiling, "Maybe they can teach me some spells that normal wizards don't get to learn!"

"Justin only one of them is a guy, the other three are girls,"

"Even better!"

"As much as I love your enthusiasm, two girls are staying with Alex and one will be staying with Harper."

"What? That's not fair, why do I have to share my room with so many people?" Alex asked as she crossed her arms.

"Because you have the biggest room."


End file.
